A display unit including a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) is manufactured through several processes. In order to manufacture the display unit, a polarizing film formed with an absorption axis is attached to one surface and the other surface of a panel. A process of attaching the polarizing film to one surface of the panel will be described below.
In the process of attaching the polarizing film to one surface of the panel, when an optical film including a polarizing film including an adhesive layer and a release film, which is attached to the adhesive layer so as to be peeled from the adhesive layer, is supplied, the supplied optical film is carried to an attachment position, at which a polarizing film sheet piece is attached to the panel, by a carrying unit. Before the optical film is transferred to the attachment position, a plurality of arranged polarizing film sheet pieces is formed on the optical film by cutting the optical film by a predetermined depth, in which the release film is not cut. In the optical film, on which the polarizing film sheet pieces are formed, the polarizing film sheet pieces are peeled from the release film by a peeling unit, and the peeled polarizing film sheet pieces are attached to one surface of the panel by an attachment unit.
When the peeling unit in the related art is used, the release film is folded back toward an inner side at a front end of the peeling unit and a carrying direction of the release film is changed to peel the polarizing film sheet piece from the release film. However, by friction between the front end of the peeling unit and the release film, a surface of the release film is damaged and foreign substances are generated, and the generated foreign substances flow in during a process of attaching the polarizing film sheet pieces to one surface of the panel, thereby causing a defect of the display unit.
Korean Patent No. 10-0967499 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) suggests a system for manufacturing an optical display unit and a carry mechanism. The Korean Patent discloses a characteristic in that an adhesive optical film may be peeled from a release film by using a peeling device and the peeled adhesive optical film may be bonded to a display substrate. However, the system for manufacturing the optical display unit disclosed in Patent Document 1 has difficulty in suppressing the generation of foreign substances in the peeling device and decreasing a defect of the optical display unit.